1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of literature display and dispensing means, and more particularly, to a novel combined display and dispensing apparatus having a storage compartment for holding a quantity of pieces of literature and which includes means for forcibly urging the stack upward so that the topmost piece of literature is available for viewing and exposing a portion of the literature for dispensement through a slot in the housing by automatic advancement mechanism.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practive to distribute literature, such as brochures or information sheets, by placing them in a stack held in a rack, basket or the like. In some instances, wire or plastic racks are employed so that the outside or topmost piece of literature in the stack is available for perusal by potential customers or the like. Should the consumer or interested party desire the literature, the uppermost or outermost piece is lifted from the stack and manually separated from the holder or rack on which the stack is held.
Furthermore, most storage means for the stack of literature hold less than four inches of literature (thus, a problem to keep full) and if the holding means holds more, such as in a large stand, the potential customer must bend over as the stack is depleted in order to manually take a piece of the literature.
Further difficulties and problems are encountered with such conventional holding means for a stack of literature, which stem largely from the fact that the stack is not protected from dirt, gum, trash or other foreign matter which may collect and distort the view of the literature as it is being perused by a potential or interested customer. Often, more than one piece is taken by mistake as when the customer takes one piece, friction between adjacent literature piece faces often causes another piece to leave the stack and thus causes unnecessary waste, or frequently it is difficult for the customer to separate one piece of literature with his or her fingers. Other problems occur since the stack of literature may not be completely balanced, so that a tendency to topple or become completely separated oftentimes occurs. Lack of balance in conventional literature racks also frequently causes literature to become bent, curled and/or otherwise damaged and unsightly.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel dispenser for holding a large stack of pieces of literature so that the uppermost piece is available for perusal and at the same time the rest of the stack is completely covered, so that dirt and other foreign matter cannot penetrate the stack or obliterate the literature. Thus, is it desirable to have a storage and dispensing means for literature which comprises a combination of an advertising area and literature dispensing apparatus. The ability to hold, protect and dispense a wide range of literature sizes and weights is also of importance in the same display-dispenser apparatus.